Nowadays, flash lights may be used when taking photographs in poor illumination conditions. The correlated color temperature of the flash light may deviate substantially from the correlated color temperature of natural day light, such as sunlight. Consequently, the colors of photos taken using flash light may appear unnatural.
The conventional flash unit produces a flash with a factory-determined correlated color temperature, and most flashes are designed to produce a fixed color temperature corresponding to daylight (about 5,500 Kelvin). However, the flash at such a color temperature may produce undesirable effects on a photograph. Therefore, an improved flash unit having a proper color temperature is needed.